Far Longer Than Forever
by angel'stears17
Summary: Too many memories, too much pain. But I had my orders and was bound by every part of me to follow them. The punishments for straying from those orders were severe and not only for me.


Far Longer Than Forever

It was supposed to be just another routine assignment. It was never supposed to go this far. How could I let this happen? And why does something that should feel wrong feel so right?

**Chapter 1**

It was nearly dawn when I entered the village. It was a brisk autumn morning, the chill in the air was refreshing after such a long sweltering summer. I rubbed my arms to warm them, it didn't do much but it was habit. The familiar sights of the Leaf village warmed something deep inside me, giving me a sense of comfort. I had returned to the place of my childhood for a reunion of sorts with an old friend. It had been years since I had even thought about setting foot back in the city. Too many memories, too much pain. But I had my orders and was bound by every part of me to follow them. The punishments for straying from those orders were severe and not only for me.

"I want you to seek out the one called Naruto. Bring him to me. Kill him if you must."

"As you wish." I bowed my head and left Lord Orochimaru wanted this boy for I could only guess but it couldn't be anything good. At least not for the boy. Frankly, I didn't care. If the boy resisted I would end his life and since it was Lord Orochimaru who sought him, it could only be considered a mercy killing.

I stopped in front of a small house. No lights were on, no one stirred within, and I almost felt bad for knocking at what had to be three in the morning. It took several minutes and constant rapping on the door until finally , "Ok, ok I'm coming. Jeez calm down." A voice called from inside. "Do you have any idea what time it is-" The man cut himself off as the door opened and he saw me standing there adorned in tattered, blood stained clothes. "Chisa? My God, is it really you? What happened? Are you alright?" he stopped with the questions for a moment to pull me into a tight embrace. "God, I've missed you." he squeezed a little tighter as he spoke.

"I've missed you too, sensei." I whispered. He chuckled a bit.

"I am no longer your teacher. It's just Iruka now." I smiled up at him.

"Ok. I've missed you, Iruka." I buried my face into his bare chest and sighed. It had been to long.

Iruka grabbed me by the shoulders and held me at arms length to get a good look at me. "What happened?" he stopped again to refrase. "What did you do now?"

"The road here is dangerous." that's all I said with the most innocent look on my face and a shrug of my shoulders. Truth be told I hadn't had time to get myself new clothing before I was sent on this mission. The outfit I wore was covered in the blood from my last assignment. But I could never tell him that. Iruka could never know the path I had taken in life.

He simply nodded and hurried me inside, locking the door behind us. "So what brings you back here after all these years?" he asked as he threw a blanket around me and we sat down on his couch.

"Business I said. I'm looking for someone. I have a message for him." Iruka's face twisted into a confused look. It was unlike me to be any kind of middle man. I wasn't known to follow orders either but times had changed and so had circumstances. Now it was either listen or watch the one I loved die before my eyes. "I agreed to help a friend since they couldn't do it themselves." was my half-hearted explanation.

Iruka smiled. "Well this person is lucky to have you as a friend."

"If you say so." I returned his smile.

"You're welcome to stay here as long as you need. I'll even give you the bed."

"Thanks."

"For what? It's what friends do." he said it like it was the most natural thing in the world. He was the only friend I'd ever had, so I didn't really know what a friend was supposed to do. But I'm sure lying flat out isn't one of those things.

"Thanks for not making me have to force you to let me stay." I laughed. He just shook his head, smiling. He really was glad to see me. I would never understand why.

"Come on lets get you settled. You have to be exhausted." he lead me down a narrow hallway and into the bedroom. The sheets were a wrinkled mess and a pillow had fallen to the floor. The bedside lamp didn't work right but it was a safe warm place to stay and for that I was grateful. "Well here you go. Sorry about the mess. This was kinda short notice." he mumbled picking up some scattered articles of clothing from the corners of the room. "Uh, guess I'll see you in the morning then. Goodnight." he said as he slipped out the door shutting it for me. Was it really going to be this easy? Iruka would know who this Naruto boy was and just like that his fate would be sealed. At this rate I'd be home in two days tops, boy in tow. Lord Orochimaru would be so pleased.


End file.
